


Kryptonite Earth: The Wishing Stone

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Kryptonite [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Karry, Karry Universe, Kryptonite, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: When Alex and Adam both make a wish they get teleported to another world in the multiverse where both their wishes come true.





	Kryptonite Earth: The Wishing Stone

-Kryptonite Earth-

Alex Danvers walked into the warehouse, her gun by her side as she saw her fellow agents arresting the people within. It was very early in the morning; the DEO having done an early morning raid on an alien gang. Standing by a crate was a man dressed in blue and yellow. "Flash," Alex said. Since Kara had decided to separate from the DEO and her sister, and work on her own, Adam Foster or the Flash here, was their hero on staff. "Good job."

"Yeah," Adam said, seeming distracted as he was looking at a large stone that seemed to be teal in color. It was what the aliens had been protecting. "Any idea what this is?"

Alex took it in her hands and shook her head. "No," she said, sitting down on a box but still holding on it. Adam sat down next to her, also putting part of his hand on the stone – there was something about it.

"Didn't you say Supergirl agreed to show?" Alex asked after a moment. He was one of the only people in the DEO still in contact with Kara now she had been officially taken in by his mother. If they thought they might need extra help, he could contact her and she either agreed or disagreed to help on her own terms. She didn't really take orders anymore.

"Probably crashed out," Adam added as Alex shrugged. "Jal keeps her up all night."

"Jal?" Alex asked, turning her head sharply to look at Adam.

"Kal's twin…" Adam started.

"I know who Jal is," Alex snapped, realizing Adam misunderstood her question. "But Jal is dead. He never showed up on Earth."

"No. He was at the bottom of the ocean. L-Corp found him – still a baby. Kara has adopted him as her own. Jalyn Grant. Mom loves spoiling her new grandchild," Adam commented, seeing the look on Alex's face at that. She still considered Kara a sister but was getting to the point where she knew it was too late. "Sorry... I guess she didn't tell you."

"Why would she?" Alex asked dismissively. The last Alex had really spoken to Kara was when Kara told her the reason why she could not forgive her. There was a promise to try to work through those feelings then, but nothing had happened since. "I bet she doesn't want me anywhere near Jal," Alex muttered, sure she had hit the nail on the head there. As Kara was mad at Alex for dishonoring her family, why would she let Alex near more family? "I just… I wish the world was different. That I had my little sister back."

Neither Alex or Adam noticed the rock they were still holding on to glowed at Alex words. "You think you have a problem?" Adam said. "I know I can do so much more than just run. But I don't know how to figure it out. I wish there was more speedsters like me I could learn from."

The rock glowed again and this time it glowed bright, distracting the pair as Alex and Adam tried to jump back but found they could not take their hands off the rock. Then, a blue portal opened in front of them, and they were sucked in.

DEO agents had lifted their guns at the portal's appearance unsure what to do. "That's not good," J'onn mumbled, looking around as his agent and superhero disappeared into thin air. He had been helping the clear up while Flash and Alex had a talk. "Someone, figure out what just happened!"

-Karry Universe-

Alex and Adam stumbled as they exited the portal in a bedroom. The sun was just shining through the window, and in the bed, there was movement that the two instantly knew what it was. Then there was a hiss and the two turned to see a cat on top of a dresser, hissing at them. They took a step back as the eyes of the cat lit up in a familiar glow of a Kryptonian heat vision.

"Hex!" A familiar voice yelled out and Alex had to doubletake. That was Kara's voice. "Hex, what…?" Kara looked up from the sheets. "What the…? Barry!"

The man with her sat up. "Whoa!" Barry called, getting up with speed – there was a glow around him as suddenly a speedster's outfit appeared on him. It was a light red suit with a lightning bolt on the chest and a blue background behind the lightning. "Hey, I summoned the suit!" There was a dorky smile on the part of his suit not covered by the cowl.

Kara was already dressed though. "Alex?" Kara was asking but paused at the look on the pair's faces. "World hoppers?" Kara knew, suddenly seeing her sister, but Alex was beyond confused.

"Who are you…?" Barry however asked, coming up to Adam who took off his mask. "Wait. Adam? Adam Foster?"

"You know me?" Adam asked.

"We know our version of you," Kara said, looking at Adam in surprise too. "Welcome to Karry Universe. Hex, calm down." Kara told the cat, and the cat powered down her eyes before jumping towards the door as she ran out of the room.

"What's a Karry?" Adam asked. "What do you mean welcome?"

"You're on our Earth," Barry said, used to this by now. "You know… the multiverse. Many different earths vibrating at different frequencies. I'm guessing you're not on the multiverse system?"

Alex and Adam looked at each other in surprise at that. "The multiverse is real," Alex said, stunned. She had heard the theories, of course, but never thought it could be real.

"Trust us it's real. How did you get here?' Kara asked, seeing how confused they were. Part of her was wondering why world hoppers always interrupted her and Barry in bed though. The two looked at each other, and then looked down. The stone they had been carrying was now on the floor. They must have dropped it when they landed. Kara herself looked down.  _That's a new one,_  she thought, going to pick up the stone.

That was when they heard crying. "Kara, Barry?" Another little voice called clearly having been woken by the crying.

 _I got Nora and Alura,_ Barry thought running out with speed, and Adam's eyes widen at that.

"Why don't you go down to our kitchen? We'll make breakfast and figure this out," Kara said putting the stone in Alex's hand, not threatened by an alternate of her sister or Adam as she ran out too, to take care of the others.

"Kara…" was all Alex could say – it had been a long time since she had seen Kara look at her without hatred in her eyes.

…..

Alex and Adam had sat down in the kitchen, still having the stone with them. Barry came down with two toddlers, and no longer in the outfit he had summoned before. Putting the girls in highchairs, Kara came down with two young girls, and following her was another young adult.

"World hopping Alex," the other woman said right away. Alex raised an eyebrow, not sure how this woman knew she was a world hopper right away. "Cool. I'm Amelia. Barry's little sister."

"Who exactly is Barry?" Alex asked.

"Barry Allen," Barry said. "The Flash."

"I'm the Flash," Adam said, waving his hand.

"That's new," Kara said.  _But it does explain the outfit._

Kara then turned to the two five-year-olds who were eating breakfast. "Starfire." The girl with the red air looked up. "We're going to need you to decide on a human name. I'm sorry, but Starfire doesn't really work." Starfire and Romana had not been going to normal school yet. Since they were new to the planet, Eliza decided to keep them in meta home to teach them important things they needed to know. Now though, they had to sort out a new identity for them. Kara and Barry were happily giving them their last names but for Starfire they needed to think up a first name.

"Choose whatever. Starfire's not my name anyway," Starfire shrugged, and Kara and Barry stopped what they were doing at that. Barry had been feeding the babies with a bottle and Kara was getting her own breakfast ready. The two turned to her. "What?"

"Starfire's not your name?" Barry asked stunned.

"No, Rox made it up," Starfire said playing wit her own food.

"Why did you not tell us?" Kara asked, moving over and surprised, and Starfire shrugged again. "What's your real name?"

"Koriand'r," Starfire said.

No one said anything for a moment.

"That one's worse than Starfire," Alex commented. While Adam seemed lost, she was kind of enjoying this. This Kara seemed to have no qualms letting her near her kids. Alex kept looking at the two babies though, wondering if she should ask to hold one.

"Al!" One toddler suddenly yelled, out noticing her staring and Alex mouth opened wide as then the same baby let out freeze breath. Barry chuckled as he continued to feed them.

"Well, I think you have three choices," Kara continued to Starfire, her and Barry having been talking in their head. Not that Alex knew. "You can go by Kori, Star, or Tamara."

"Tamara?" Star asked.

"Short for Tamaranian," Kara said with a smirk. Barry had thought that one up. "Your species. It goes well with Romana." Kara could see Star was not liking that option though, however much she liked her sister in Romana. "It's your choice."

"I kind of like Star," Star said.

"Okay then, that works as a human name," Kara said, hugging the girl and letting her return to her breakfast.

"What about us?" Adam asked, raising his hand.

"You want breakfast?" Amelia asked. She had been going to heat up her own breakfast so had remained quiet.

"No, I want to know how we're here and how we're heading home," Adam said, clearly annoyed at being ignored.

"Creator?" A voice called, making the two world hopper jumps. "Cisco Ramon and his wife have shown up. Should I let him in?"

"Yes," Barry called out, and a moment later the elevator opened, and Cisco came in with Lisa and some equipment. "So, what's all this?" Barry glanced to the equipment the pair had brought. He had called Cisco up, through Gideon, earlier about their world hoppers. "I thought you were going to get in touch with one of the Vibes?"

"Junior said he would show up soon but said if I could test their vibration and figure out where in the multiverse their Earth is located it would make this faster," Cisco said.

"Actually, he offered to test their vibration and Junior said it was not necessary," Lisa said. "But he's doing it anyway."

Cisco rolled his eyes at his wife as he came closer to Alex. "Do you mind?" He held some little device with suction cups.

"Where exactly do those go?" Alex asked, amused by this. She vaguely recognized the name Cisco Ramon as the name of a fashion designers who designed clothes way too expensive for her.

"One on your palm, the other on your temple. Honestly, this won't hurt at all," Cisco said as Lisa took out a laptop for them. "This laptop is connected to Gideon which is connected to the system, so I can use the multiverse system." He explained as he placed the suction cups on Alex's palm and head. "This machine will read what you're vibrating at. Feed it to my computer and…." Cisco paused. "That's odd."

"What?" Kara and Barry asked together.

"You two didn't know of the multiverse, right?" Cisco asked them.

"Not until we were in their bedroom, no," Adam said, pointing at Kara and Barry. "Why?"

"Your vibration exactly matches that of Kryptonite Earth," Cisco said.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"It means that's the Earth you're from," Barry told the two. "And it's on the system. Are you sure?"

"Well Kryptonite Earth." Cisco stated. "Named this because of there being four different versions of Kryptonite known already. The normal green, a black one that split Kara into a good and bad half, one that made their Flash, and a white one that killed plants."

"Sounds like us," Adam said with a nod.

"Oh, and Kara has disowned the Danvers and has instead become a Grant," Cisco stated.

"Definitely our Earth," Alex mumbled, looking away sadly.

"Where's the system located if these two did not know of it?" Kara asked, glancing at Alex sadly, not sure why the other Kara had disowned her sister, or become a Grant.

"Let's find out," Cisco said, pushing the button on his laptop to do a video chat with Kryptonite Earth.

It took a while but then it started connecting. "Well this is unusual, we don't get multiverse calls," a familiar voice said as Winn appeared on the screen. Amelia smiled, seeing the alternate of her boyfriend but she was keeping Star and Romana busy so decided not to talk.

"Winn!" Alex yelled out, recognizing him too.

"Ah, an Alex. Good thing Kara is not here," Winn said. "The only thing she hates more than the multiverse is her Alex." Winn didn't realize what he had said.

"It's not an Alex. It's your Alex," Cisco stated.

"Oh," Winn paused. "Erm."

"This brought us here," Adam said, saving Winn from apologizing and holding up the stone to Winn. "And why did you not tell us the multiverse exists?"

"That's Kara's call and she's not crazy about the DEO or the multiverse," Winn stated with a shrug.

At that moment though a portal opened and out stepped Vibe Junior with a smirk. "Here to transport some visitors home… I told you, you didn't have to test their vibration." Lisa gave her husband a smirk as Vibe Junior gave Lisa a smile. "Figure out their Earth?"

"Kryptonite," Cisco answered his counterpart.

"Ah, easy enough to send them home there," Vibe Junior said. "Being on the system makes it an easy Earth to see."

"Don't send them here," Winn on the screen said making heads turn to him. "Adam is fine, but Alex is not allowed in Supergirl Headquarters. Send them back to the DEO." Alex looked away at that, hating being hated. And so openly too.

Vibe Junior gave a nod as he put on his goggles to open a portal to Kryptonite. A blue portal indeed opened. "For you," Vibe Junior said with a smile and a slight bow to the two. Alex sighed but nodded to Adam as the two moved over to the portal. Alex still held on to the stone that brought them here, but it glowed as they got near and then released from her grip, floating into the air. They paused in shock as a light shone from the stone, blocking the two and shutting down the portal. Vibe Junior was shocked aside as his portal closed and he hit into a wall.

Nora and Alura cried at that while Star and Romana jumped up and backed away. Barry grabbed Alura as Kara went for Nora, turning to check on Star and Romana but Amelia and Lisa seemed to have them covered. "Ow…" Vibe Junior mumbled, standing up.

"Seems the thing that brought you here doesn't want you to leave," Barry commented.

"You know, this doesn't seem like my problem," Winn on the computer said. "I'll let Hank know you're fine." Alex ignored him as Winn disconnected the video chat.

"Okay, you're going to have to tell us more on how you got here," Vibe Junior said, rubbing his head.

"We were just talking," Alex said. "Erm. We had our hand on the stone… and then suddenly we were here."

"What were you talking about though?" Junior asked, seeming to get an idea in his head.

"Oh. Adam here told me about how Jal – Kal-El's brother – was alive, and how Kara didn't tell me. I hate that my Kara hates me, you see, and I suppose I wished for a world where me and Kara were sisters again…" as she said it, she began to realize what this meant, what the stone likely was.

"And I suppose I wished for more speedsters to teach me my powers." Adam added.

"Okay. This got to be some type of wishing stone." Cisco commented thoughtfully looking at his double.

"You both made a wish while holding it and the stone granted the wish." Vibe Junior added. "It brought you to a world where Kara and Alex are sisters. And where there are… how many speedsters are you up to?"

Kara and Barry had been rocking Nora and Alura, who had calmed down. "Including these two," Kara said with a smirk as she smiled down at her baby. "Five."

"We surpassed Prime, nice," Cisco added with a chuckle as Lisa hit him playfully on the arm.

"The stone won't let you leave," Junior continued, however. "Maybe we should run some tests on the stone?"

"Would love to, but I got to head to STAR Gaming," Cisco said, looking at the time. "Lisa, coming?" Lisa nodded as the two headed out to the elevator.

Since last week, when Leonard had died in the Darkseid fight, Lisa had gone with Cisco everywhere, wanting to protect the only man she had in her life now. Cisco was letting her. He loved her, and she knew it was the way she could grieve right now. Junior though was giving Lisa looks and Barry and Kara had an idea what the man was thinking.

"Well, I'll give Caitlin a call. Wally and Jesse as well. We'll do a speedster training session and Caitlin can make a makeshift lab on the field for you,' Barry said.

"What about your Superflash Cave?" Junior asked.

"Should be done rebuilding next month," Barry said and Junior nodded remembering when he was here just last week and they had been using the rest of STAR labs because the cave was gone. "Darksied destroyed it."

"And your Watchtower was also destroyed, right?" Junior asked, and the two nodded. "Yikes. You guys rebuilding?"

"Moving on from it, actually," Kara said with a smirk to Barry.

"Don't ask," Amelia said. She was ushering the two girls out, now done with their breakfast. "The Justice League is being secretive." Amelia then turned to Romana and Star. "Wash up and get changed fast. We're starting today's Disney Education off with my favorite Disney movie: Beauty and the Beast." The two girls rans up the stairs to head to the bathroom to do as told.

"Adam, you're joining speedster training. If your wish was learning how to be a speedster, maybe granting it will help get you get home," Barry stated, concentrating again, seeing if he could summon the suit and he did.  _I… I know how to do it now._ He seemed excited, having not been able to do it for months, but now he had just got the hang of it. Junior whistled as the suit appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" Junior asked.

"Speed force," Barry smirked as he now put his daughter in her playpen. He then grabbed hold of Vibe Junior, who was holding the stone, and ran out right through the glass wall.

"What?" Adam asked, not knowing they could phase as he put his mask back on and opened the door to follow Barry.

"What do I do?" Alex asked, glancing to Kara now.

"Well, your wish was for me," Kara said, putting her daughter next to her sister as Hex came down the stairs and to her food, followed by Krypto and the two five year olds who went to the couch. "I think you need to spend time with me."

"Oh. Hey, did you adopt those two?" Alex asked, making the two girls' head turn to that as Amelia popped in the video. Alex could tell the red-head was definitely not Kara and this Barry's daughter. The other one could be though.

"Not really, they are like my daughters," Kara said. "They live at the meta home. It's a place for orphaned meta humans and aliens run by Eliza, actually." Alex raised an eyebrow at that. "But we love them. We're taking them to our Lake House for the summer and then Disney World next month."

"Yay!" The two girls cried as Amelia pointed at the movie that was starting and the two had turned around at that, listening closely to the tale of the prince who was bad.

"You're not CatCo's superhero correspondent." Alex now added, indicating the penthouse, "I mean to have all this you have to be…"

"Billionaires," Kara stated as Alex raised her eyebrows. "Myself and Barry own STAR Co. We've done well." She paused as Alex took this in. "So why did your Kara disown you?"

"She can't forgive me for what I did," Alex said, looking down at that, not wanting to tell this Kara what she did. What if this Kara felt the same?

"You know what, I think there is someone else you need to talk to," Kara said. "Amelia?" Amelia turned around, having been focused on the movie. "Can you watch all four girls for a while? I'll leave Krypto with you." Krypto was sitting with Star and Romana, who were practically hugging the large dog. Krypto was actually an amazing babysitter for the girls, but of course they needed a human around.

Hex had joined the girls in the playpen as they ran around, chasing one another. "Sure," Amelia said, turning back to the movie.

"Bye girls," Kara called, kissing them as she went upstairs for a moment and then reappeared in her Supergirl outfit Alex was all too familiar with.

It had been a while since Alex had flown with Supergirl but soon Kara had hold of her, and the pair were flying.

-Karry Universe-

Barry arrived at the field STAR owned first with Vibe Junior. Jesse and Wally were already there setting up and Caitlin arrived in a company van with equipment and her own two kids.

Adam lagged behind as he joined the group last. "I thought I was fast," he mumbled as Junior went to help Caitlin set up the make shift lab.

"Can I train?" Jenny asked, as she usually trained with her lightning powers here too.

"Sorry Jenny, this is speedsters only. Why don't you watch and keep an eye on your little brother?" Barry suggested. Garfield had already transformed into a puppy again, his preferred animal look.

"Okay Uncle Barry," Jenny said with a smile. The five-year-old had easily gotten used to the new roles everyone played in her life. Calling Caitlin and Ronnie mom and dad was easy, while the rest of the super family were aunt and uncles. She even called Clarissa Stein her grandma, which the woman loved. With Martin gone and no children of her own, Ronnie had made sure that Clarissa stayed an important part of their lives. Jenny though turned to run after her puppy brother.

"So, this is the world hopping speedster?" Wally said as the two other speedsters came up. "Hi, I'm Wally. This is my girlfriend, Jesse."

"Is that the speed force suit?" Jesse asked Barry, realizing what Barry was wearing and Barry smirked. "You figured it out? Awesome."

"Although it's going to be hard to monitor him now," Caitlin added. She and Cisco had to think of new ways to keep track of Barry without being able to access the suit.

"What's a speed force?" Adam asked, making all three look at him.

"He really is green," Jesse muttered. "The speed force is where our powers come from. It's not exactly a place; more like energy. It runs through the multiverse and we're directly connected to it. The energy runs through our bodies and gives us our powers. Some have a better connection than others, like Barry, for example."

"How did you do that thing… running through the glass?" Adam asked.

"Phasing," Barry said with a smirk, seeing Wally and Jesse had set up some walls on the field. "You have to vibrate your body at certain speeds. Once you do that, you will be able to phase through solid matter. Watch." Barry moved, and ran right through one of the walls the two had set up.

"Careful though. You're not of this world so you're naturally vibrating at a different frequency already than everything of this world. So, you have to try harder to be able to phase. It will be easier on your own world," Wally told Adam, having experience with that more than anyone else, not originating of this world either.

Barry moved back over to him as he saw Adam was nervous. "Okay, you need to imagine it in your mind first," he explained, deciding to walk Adam through the process of how to phase. He did it so naturally these days, he never had to think of it, but teaching someone how to do it was different, refreshing almost.

Then Adam tried, but he just ran into the wall – much to the amusement of Jenny who was watching. It was then Wally who gave Adam some tips and with Barry watching, Adam almost sort of ran through the wall. He was a quick learner, being a speedster, but it still took him time.

The four speedsters weren't sure how long they worked, but Adam finally did get phasing he was able to run through at least two of the walls before he took a time out.

"Damn," Adam sighed, breathing heavily. "How are you guys not out of breath?"

"Experience," Barry stated. "How about we show our newbie what the speed force can really do?" Barry look to the others and then went and pushed a button and a target came out. Barry ran around it fast and then threw a lightning bolt at the target, destroying it. Adam's mouth dropped open at that. "That's what you have to look forward to. But you got to practice. Get faster. Once you can catch your own lightning trail, then you use it to your advantage."

"That means you've got to run," Jesse said. "Catch me if you can." Jesse ran. Adam sighed, but then ran off after Jesse.

The three speedsters spent a while having Adam run. Chasing them. Running up wall. Showing him tricks. Learning.

"So… when do I get to throw lightning?" Adam asked, having to sit down after a while but he was smiling. He was having fun finally learning more about his powers than just running fast.

"Not yet," Barry said, knowing the man was not ready. "But there is one thing we should tell you... Never time travel."

"What?" Adam asked, confused by this comment.

"Time traveling is one of the gifts of being a speedster," Jesse told Adam. "You can move fast enough, you break the barrier of time, meaning you can travel back in time."

"But it's beyond dangerous," Wally added. "Changing one event in the past can have unknown consequences to the present. Everything changes. And the speed force does not like when speedster change the past. It will send… well, it will show you how much damage you've done." He didn't want to explain time wraiths to the man. "Trust me. Unlike these two I have actually done it back before my world was destroyed. I regretted it."

Adam nodded, sort of understanding this. "Oh, I got another question for you," Adam said. "How do you be the hero with Supergirl around?"

"What?" Barry asked.

"I mean, I work with the DEO and they respect me, but even then, the city loves Supergirl. They want her not me. How do you get out of Supergirl's shadow?" Adam asked.

"You have to stop feeling like you're in her shadow. There are two ways," Barry said knowing what Adam was feeling. He remembered when he himself felt like he was under Kara's shadow. "Supergirl's got to let the public see you as her equal and partner. Let you be the hero. She can back off." Barry remembered fondly when Kara took Karen to Clark for training, letting Barry be the hero of the day. That was when he first shone.

"Yeah… That's never going to happen," Adam said, shaking his head. "We don't work together. Not really. Sometimes we will work together, but Kara has distanced herself from the DEO. She works with Winn and Lena out of L-Corp these days."

"Then there's option two," Barry sated, turning to Jesse and Wally.

"You need a new city," Jesse said, making Adam frown. "I was always seen as Barry's sidekick, but eventually I joined the League and since Firehawk's death been going to Keystone. People see me and Velocity as our own heroes now there. If National will not see you as their hero, you need a city that will."

Adam seemed to be in thought at that.

"Oh, oh!" Vibe Junior called, distracting them. He and Caitlin had been testing the stone. "We really should have expected that one."

"What?" Barry asked.

"We know what the stone is. It's Kryptonite," Caitlin said making Barry frown now.

"That thing was near my kids and my wife," Barry stated, a little too coolly, knowing Kara was in his head right now. Concerned, herself.

"It's not harmful to them," Caitlin dismissed. "It somehow seems like the power connected to Adam and Alex's wish. It has a lot of power – enough to grant the wish. Now we got to see if it can bring them back. Are you ready Adam?"

"I got my wish," Adam said with a nod. "But we need Alex as well."

"Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Give them a moment," Barry said, able to see Kara and Alex through their bond.

-Karry Universe-

Kara had brought Kryptonite's Alex to a house, going in through the back so the neighbors did not see.

"Alex!" Kara yelled out.

Before Kryptonite Alex could answer, she heard her own voice. "Yeah?" Karry's Alex walked into the room and Kryptonite Alex realized immediately why everyone knew she was not this Earth's Alex. Karry's Alex was very pregnant and big. "Oh. Me?" Karry Alex said with a chuckle. "That's a new one. What world?"

"Kryptonite," Kara answered for Kryptonite Alex.

"Who's the guy?" Kryptonite Alex asked, curious but that was when Sara walked in.

"Ooh, two Alexs. Never a bad thing," Sara said, kissing her wife. "I got to go. I'm driving Nyssa to the airport." Nyssa had been staying with the two having been hanging around Central to help with Darksied. Now that he was defeated she was once again leaving to places unknown. "Then I got to stop by the DEO. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Go," Karry Alex told her wife as Sara headed out. Nyssa saying her goodbyes with a bag over her shoulder as she followed.

"You're married to a woman?" Kryptonite Alex asked. "Well… I… not that it's bad… I just am not." Karry Alex shrugged at this.

"So, what's going on?" Karry Alex asked.

"This Alex has unresolved issues with her Kara, so we came to you to see if you could help… well, you out," Kara stated, a little smirk at her own worded.

"Okay… What did you do?" Karry Alex asked her Kryptonite double.

"Alex?" A new voice called before Kryptonite Alex could answer, and Kryptonite's Alex froze at who walked in the room. "Going shopping. Do you need anything?" Astra asked.

"Garlic and onion chips. Used to hate them but these kids love them. Oh, and meat. I really want red meat," Karry Alex said and Astra nodded. "Thank you, Aunt Astra." Karry Alex turned and noticed the look on Kryptonite Alex face. "Kryptonite…" she addressed her double. "Yeah, I remember now… you… you killed Astra."

"You know," Kryptonite Alex said as Kara did a doubletake at this.

"I was part of the world hopping mission that added Kryptonite to the system," Karry Alex stated, remembering back to over a year ago now. "Why don't you tell me what happened in your own words?"

And so Kryptonite Alex did. She told her counterpart about how she had killed Astra to save J'onn. About the lie J'onn had told to protect her, and how she went with it. About telling Kara the truth and Kara seeming to forgive until Cat Grant found out. Then when Kara had realized she couldn't forgive Alex, how Kara had reassessed her life, and her past because of this, and how Cat had given her a new family. She told the Karry two of how she tried to get back on Kara's good side, only for Kara to reveal how she had dishonored Astra and she could not let that go. Kryptonite Alex's throat was hurt by the time she was done, and tears stained her face that she quickly wiped away.

Her Karry double seemed lost for words at the end of this, but Kryptonite Alex looked to Karry's Kara instead. "Would… would you have forgiven me?" She wanted to know if this was just a trait on her world, part of her Kara that others may not have.

"I… I don't know," Kara said honestly. "I know Alex is no saint–"

"Hey," her Alex muttered playfully as Kara gave her a smirk.

"Well, there was a point in my life where I thought we were done." Kara continued honestly, thinking back to when Alex had been a drunk. "But my Alex never did what you did. Killing Aunt Astra with no honor and lying to me about it. That probably would have been a lot to ask of me."

"Kara is right," Karry Alex added. "When Kara entered college and met Barry I developed a drinking problem. I did a lot of mean things to Kara. Hell, Aunt Astra saved my life once and I blamed Kara for spying on me and called her an alien parasite."

"Wait," Kara said interrupting her sister. "Aunt Astra's the reason that happened?" She had never gotten to the bottom of that.

"Oh yeah, she saved me from a car incident and I blamed you," Karry Alex said, realizing while Astra had told her, she had never thought to tell Kara the truth. "But onto the point, when I got sober I didn't want to make my amends to Kara because I was too afraid. I was worried I had done too much and gone too far. That she would never forgive me."

"But she did," Kryptonite Alex pointed out. "I have apologized, repeatedly."

"Here's the thing," Karry's Alex said. "When I apologized, I knew I was in the wrong. I truthfully felt sorry for what I did. I also wasn't there just to have Kara forgive me – if she had told me to go I would have left without a word. When you have apologized have you actually been sorry. Do you think you did anything wrong?"

"I am sorry I hurt Kara," Kryptonite Alex said thoughtfully. "But… I don't regret what I did."

"Then there's the problem. Your Kara knows your just apologizing to have her forgive you," Karry Alex said. "And her Kryptonian heritage won't let her aunt's dishonor be ignored by an insincere apology, not when Cat Grant gave her another family and she does not need you."

"So… what do I do?" Kryptonite Alex asked, feeling lost once more.

"You go to your Kara and you tell her the truth. You tell that her you're not sorry for killing Astra, that you want to be sisters again, but if Kara says no than you need to walk out of her life. For good. Because you cannot wait for her to want you back when she might never want you back. You find a new life."

"You sound like Kara. She told me to find a life once," Kryptonite Alex said, remembering the last time she had talk to Kara and Kara told her she had no life besides being her sister. And seeing her counterpart pregnant and married made Kryptonite Alex realize they were right.

"But what life do I go to? If Kara can't forgive me?" She asked her double.

"Someplace where you can be happy again, where you can maybe have a family of your own and not live in the past. It's unhealthy to linger in the past," Karry Alex stated, rubbing her baby belly as she said it. Kryptonite Alex nodded at that.

"I do have options," Kryptonite Alex stated thoughtfully. J'onn had given her options the other week, something she had considered, but she had a lot of thinking to do regardless.

 _I think Adam is ready,_ Barry's thoughts came to Kara.

 _I think Alex is too,_ Kara thought back. "Time for us to go." Kara muttered to her Kryptonite sister, not sure how she felt about the woman now, but hugged her own pregnant sister at that before grabbing the Kryptonite double and heading to the field. After all, the Kryptonite stone that had brought her and Adam here was with them now.

"Ready to try this?" Adam asked Alex when they arrived.

"Yeah," Alex said thoughtfully as they both took hold of the wish granting Kryptonite.

"I think you need to get back by the stone," Vibe Junior stated, still hanging around. "I don't think I can take you back by conventional means, not after what happened earlier."

"Okay," Alex nodded to him as Adam held out the stone to her and she now placed her hands on it.

Both looked at one another before they said at the same time: "I want to go home."

Suddenly the Kryptonite shone, and a portal opened, sucking them both through.

"Well this was interesting," Vibe Junior said after a minute. "You know, we should make another system for them. For Alex and Adam, I mean, since Alex is not allowed in Supergirl Headquarters."

Kara and Barry looked at each other. "You know what, not yet," Kara said, shaking her head as her and Barry agreed. "Let them figure out their own drama first." Junior nodded as he opened a portal for him to go home himself.

 _I wonder if he's going to look up Lisa?_ Barry thought to Kara a smirk on his face.

 _Maybe. Oh, by the way the mystery of the Alien Parasite comment is finally solved,_ Kara told Barry, who raised an eyebrow

 _Ten years in the making or something,_ Barry thought back as the two left to go home.

-Kryptonite Earth-

When Alex and Adam arrived home, they were in the same warehouse they'd left. J'onn and DEO agents were still there, almost as if they were waiting. The Kryptonite in their hands broke apart though and turned to dust on them – it seemed they had used it up.

"Winn informed us of what happened," J'onn stated, "we assumed you'd arrive in the same location you left."

"Yeah," Adam said. "Hank, I would like to be transferred to the new Central City headquarters." Adam didn't waste time there, and as he had quit his day job anyway, instead worked for the DEO full time unlike Kara, who never committed completely to the DEO, it would be easier to transfer his life away from this city. He knew option two was the only way to go.

"I can arrange that," J'onn said with a nod. "And Alex, we need to know if you're going to take the job soon?" This was her option, her escape if she needed it.

Adam turned to Alex, knowing she had been offered the position of Director of the new Central City headquarters of the DEO and wanting to know her own answer. He hadn't bought it up while on the other Earth. "Go on. Come with me Alex," Adam said.

"I'll be able to let you know by tonight. I need to go somewhere," Alex said, preparing herself as she left.

….

Kara was in CatCo giving her Assistant directions about the new videos she had got. Starling City's Arrow, who Kara knew was a man named Slade Wilson, had taken down Deathstroke, who ended up being Oliver Queen – a man everyone thought was dead. It was a big story and Kara knew Slade through her Supergirl persona had gotten the best video and even an interview about it from the 'Green Arrow' himself.

Kara also smiled at Jal in his carrier on the chair. "Kara?" Kara nearly froze at that, turning around to see Alex standing in the doorway. "I need a word."

Kara looked at Alex moving between her and Jal. "Mom?" Kara asked, knowing Cat had come in. Alex took a step back at hearing Kara call Cat mom. She had never called Eliza mom. She suddenly knew how this conversation would go. "Can you take Jal?" Kara asked Cat.

"Sure," Cat said, taking the carrier and smiling at her grandson.

"Come," Kara said, bringing Alex into her office and closing the door. "What?"

Alex took a breath. She had to say this, and it was now or never: "I have been offered a pretty good job that would take me out of the city for good." Alex said and Kara barely blinked as she took her seat at her desk. "But before I say yes or no I need to say something to you. And hear something in return." Kara opened her mouth, but Alex held up a hand to stop her. "Let me talk. And you can have your say when I ask you the question." Kara nodded.

"I have been trying to apologize for what I did, and it hasn't worked. But it's because I'm really not sorry – I'm not sorry I killed Astra. I'm sorry I lied about it and I hurt you because of it, but I'm not sorry it was done. I'm a warrior. I did my job," Alex said. "And I know I dishonored her or something by the way I killed her. But I don't care about that. So, what I want to know from you is can you move pass this? Because if you can understand what I did and learn to accept me back in your life I'll stay and work on our relationship. But if you won't ever let this go, tell me now and I will take the job and walk out of your life forever." She took a breath at this. "So, what will it be?"

Kara looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "Well, I appreciate you telling me the truth, so I will tell you the complete truth," Kara stated. "I spent a lot of time talking to Cat, and after Lena found out, her too." It was the Luthor building that the Super-light shone from, after all. Even Alex knew that. "She has a unique perspective of family disappointing you and I realized something. I am ten times happier with my life now than I was when I was your sister. I never wanted to be with the DEO. I did it because you were there. I've made a new life now and I am a mother. I have to think about who I want around my son and in the end, I just can't trust you with him. I can't trust you around him, or me." Kara stood up. "Take the job, Alex. Be happy. As happy as I am."

Alex nodded, surprised she no longer felt sadness over this issue. It really had run its course and Karry Universe had cleared the air for her. This was closure.

She stood up, heading for the door but paused. "Cat Grant may be ten times the mom to you than my mom ever was, I can tell that now just the way you were able to give her the title of mom, but Eliza loved you. She never did anything to cause this rift. I am sure you can trust her with Jal. Open your heart to her at least," Alex said, not wanting her mom to remain in the middle of all this.

"I'll see about that," Kara said, and Alex walked out the door.

She took out her cellphone when she was in the elevator and dialed J'onn.

"I'm taking the job," Alex told her boss, settled with what she needed to do with her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos or comment to tell me how you enjoy
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
